The Farmer and The Bookworm
by majorfangirl
Summary: Written for the 30 Kisses Community. Discontinued.
1. A Kiss In The Library

Title: **A Kiss in the Library**

**Author: **majorfangirl

**Pairing: **Raguna/Tori

**Fandom: **Rune Factory: A Fantasy Harvest Moon

**Theme: **1: Look Over Here

**Rating: **PG

**Disclaimer: **You think I own Rune Factory? I'm flattered that you think I'm that original.

**Summary: **Tori's sitting in the library, as per usual, when Raguna shows up with something to tell her.

Tori studied the book in her hands intently. She couldn't determine if she would enjoy it or not. It was a boring day and the blonde hadn't had to help anyone that came into the library so far.

She finally decided she would try this one out and began reading, soon lost in her own world.

Then, suddenly, she heard a voice that was very familiar to her, speaking to Russell.

_It's Raguna_, she thought, a small blush forming on her face. For a long time she had had a crush on the farmer, ever since he had wandered into town without a memory. He was one of the nicest people she knew and she wanted to know him even better.

He conversed with Russell briefly and she kept wondering if he noticed her or if he would ever look at her. Her question was answered when he turned, saw her, smiled, and began walking towards her.

"Hi, Tori."

"Oh, hello, Raguna…"

"I…Tori…I really care about you. I mean, knowing you's been so great and…what I'm trying to say is…Tori, I think I've…I've fallen in love with you."

He kissed her so suddenly that her eyes widened in surprise and she hardly got the chance to enjoy it. But still she did, and when it was over, it hit her hard: Raguna felt the same way about her.

Instead of responding, though, she just kissed him again.

**A/N: Freaking drabbles taking over my mind. Someday I'll be able to write them longer. Some day…**


	2. The Trouble With Love Letters

**Title: **The Trouble With Love Letters

**Author: **majorfangirl

**Pairing:** Raguna/Tori

**Fandom:** Rune Factory

**Theme: **2: New; Letter

**Rating: **PG-13

**Summary:** The trouble with love letters is, no matter how hard you try and hide them, the one they're written to will find them.

"Damn it," Raguna muttered to himself, staring at the piece of paper with only to words on it. "Why me?"

_Dear Tori,_

Why the hell had he listen to Lukas? He couldn't write poetry, like he had said before, he didn't have that kind of talent. Lukas, trying to be helpful, suggested that he instead write a love letter. Man, he was stupid to be convinced by him.

Raguna groaned and wished he knew what to right. "Just be honest," the romantic idiot had told him, "it's the key to a girl's heart!"

_But if I'm honest, I'll sound like a complete idiot_, he thought, then, just to prove it to himself, he began to write.

~X~

_Love,_

_Raguna_

Now done with all of it, he began to read over it, glad that he was right about it being crappy. Satisfied, he slid the note into a random book and went outside to tend to his crops.

~X~

A week had passed and he had forgotten about what he had done and it was far from his mind as he walked to the library to return a book.

"Russell!" he called at he waltzed in, but the only one there was the girl who had been haunting his heart- Tori.

"I'm sorry, Raguna, he's not in," she said, not meeting his eyes.

"Oh. Well, I was just returning this book. Could you give it to him late?"

"Yes, of course," she said, almost jerking it from him. Raguna left so quickly that he didn't here the gasp she uttered when she opened the book.

~X~

Tori couldn't believe what she held in her hands. A letter, a love letter, to her from her crush!

_Dear Tori,_

_I don't know the best way to say this, but I saw you and it was love at first sight. Yes, Tori, I love you. I've never met anyone like you. Well, since the only people I can remember meeting are here, that's not saying much, but I can feel that you're special, not just as Tori, but as the girl I love._

_Love,_

_Raguna_

She turned red. What to do, what to do? She had never had anyone do this to her before, she was completely at a loss. One thing was for sure, she would have to go now if she was going to catch up to him before he got home. With that thought in mind, the blonde took off down the streets until she was behind.

She tapped him on the shoulder.

~X~

"Huh?" Raguna turned around to see a blushing Tori. Before he had a chance to say anything, she kissed him shyly.

"I feel the same."

**A/N: I'll let you guys fill in the blanks on your own. ;)**


	3. Hating Russell

**Title:** Hating Russell

**Author: **majorfangirl

**Pairing: **Raguna/Tori

**Fandom: **Rune Factory

**Theme: **4: Our Distance and That Person

**Rating: **PG-13

**Disclaimer: **I wish I could own something like this…

**Summary: **He was a likeable man, but Raguna hated him. He didn't ever visit Tori because of him. He couldn't have what he wanted thanks to him. Russell.

Russell.

The name brought only negative feelings forth. After all, he was the reason Raguna never went to visit Tori. He was the reason he didn't get the girl of his dreams.

Raguna loved Tori more than any other girl and visited her everyday. Or he did.

Everyday he would go and see her. Everyday they would talk and laugh and smile. She was warming up to him and had gained plenty of confidence. He was sure that that meant they would soon be together.

So was it any surprise that one day he closed the distance between the two of them with a quick kiss?

The next day, it was a well known fact that she was dating Russell. And Raguna stopped seeing her. Why go visit her now that she was taken, was unavailable?

The first night was the worst, because he said things about her that he would later regret. Yelling to himself that she was a whore, that he was a no good woman stealer.

The second night wasn't too much better, because he cried. He cried over what he had said (though glad that he hadn't said that to her face), he cried over losing her.

And by the third night, he knew that he could never go visit Tori again. He would be damned if he was forced to see either of them, the happy new couple. He placed a distance between himself and Tori.

He began to hate Russell. Hate him, hate him, _hate_ him. That was all he could think on the fourth night. Weeks passed and continued hating Russell and avoiding Tori. If only he could have known the truth, then maybe he would have been hating someone else, the one who was truly to blame.

**A/N: I'll let you all fill in the blanks yourselves! Vote in the poll on my profile! I'm going to be in a musical, so I won't be writing very much fanfiction, but I'll try to keep this updated. REVIEW!**


End file.
